Happily Ever After?
by AllyHWarner
Summary: A small fight leads Lovina to wish she had never met her boyfriend Antonio; with some interesting consequences. AU SpainXFem Romano, hints of other couples. Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1 A simple wish

**Happily Ever After?**

A Hetalia: Axis Powers Fanfiction

Lovina Vargas sat at the kitchen counter of her small apartment mindlessly thumbing through a stack of bridal magazines while her boyfriend, Antonio, sat in the chair next to her. The wedding was still three months away, but the young couple had stayed up every night for the past week working on wedding details.

"What do you think of these, Lovina?" he asked, pointing to a picture of some crystal flatware.

"Too expensive" she answered, almost immediately.

"You didn't even look at it" he said.

"It's just flatware" she said "Is it really that d*** important?"

"_Claro que si _" he replied cheerfully, "I want everything to be absolutely perfect for our special day!"

Lovina groaned.

"We've been up every night this week planning this stupid wedding" she said, irritated, "Could we not just hire somebody to do all of this?"

"_Si_, we could" Antonio answered, placing a hand onto Lovina's shoulder, "But it would be even more special if we planned everything ourselves."

Lovina flinched a little before reaching for the nearest bottle of aspirin and starting to leave the room.

"Lovi, where are you going?" Antonio called after her.

"I'm going to sleep" she said, now a bit angry, "You can work on this wedding cr*p yourself. And don't call me "Lovi."

"Awwww…but Lovi…" he started.

"I said don't call me that, d*** it!" she snapped "You're so annoying. Sometimes I just wish I had never met you. "

Lovina turned off the kitchen light and left the room.

**Notes:**

**Claro que si=Of course [Spanish]**

**Si=Yes**


	2. Chapter 2 A day later

Lovina awoke the next morning with a massive headache. What had happened last night? She could only remember a few details. While mulling all of this over and trying to piece together what had happened last night, Lovina thought she heard the door to her bedroom open and someone walk into the room.

"Good morning, Lovina!" came a chipper, rather familiar voice.

Lovina looked up. Standing there was a young man about her age with short blonde hair, green eyes, and a catlike smile. She knew who it was almost instantly. It was Adrian Maes, an old friend of hers.

"Adrian?" Lovina asked, shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came over to see if you wanted to maybe go out later" he replied, "That is, if you're not busy."

"I have plans" she said "Besides, I'm engaged."

"Engaged?…" he asked.

She nodded, extending the hand on which she usually wore the ring Antonio had given her. But, looking down, she noticed something a bit odd: her engagement ring was gone.

"D*** it" she muttered.

"Is everything all right, Lovina?" Adrian asked, concerned.

Her thoughts were racing. She hadn't seen or heard from Antonio all morning, her friend just happened to come over and ask her out, and now her ring was gone. Something was definitely not right.

"Adrian, I'm…going for a drive" she said "I'll be back later.'

"Okay' he said.

Lovina got into her car and started to drive. She searched practically the whole neighbourhood, but could not find any sign of Antonio or her engagement ring. She was about to go home when she saw something in a nearby park that she could not believe. There was Antonio; sitting on a bench, laughing and talking with another girl. She had purple eyes, was dressed in an elegant lavender dress, and wore her hair in a small bun fastened with a tiara. Lovina recognised her as Marianne, one of Antonio's best friends.

_That b****** , _she thought, _Why would he leave me for that snobby French girl without telling me?_

Lovina angrily drove home, went straight to her room, and slammed the door behind her.

**Notes: Adrian= Male Belgium**

**Marianne=Fem France**


	3. Chapter 3 The angel

As hard as she tried, Lovina could not get the image of Antonio and Marianne out of her head. He may get on her nerves, but something about seeing him with another girl just seemed to infuriate her.

"How could this have happened?!" she said to no one in particular.

"You wished for it" came a soft voice with a distinctive British accent.

Lovina looked around to see who had said that. It was an angel. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and rather large eyebrows.

"What do you mean I "wished for it?" " she asked.

"You said, and I quote, _"I wish I had never met you" _replied the angel.

"But I…I didn't…" Lovina sputtered "ugh…just bring him back, you stupid angel!"

The angel crossed his arms at this.

"I don't believe it's very nice to call an angel stupid" he said, sounding a bit offended, "Besides, why should I bring him back?"

"Because…"she started, having difficulty finding the right words, "Because I miss him, all right?! He may be an infuriating b******, but I still care about him."

At these words, something…extraordinary happened. The angel disappeared, the room seemed to go completely dark except for a swirl of light and colour that flashed before Lovina's eyes. She looked around after a minute to notice that she was standing in the kitchen of her apartment and someone was sitting at the counter. _That tan skin…the deep green eyes…the dark hair…_

Antonio was back.


End file.
